disney_princess_and_girlsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ariel's Royal Wedding
Ariel's Royal Wedding is an illustrated storybook based on the characters from The Little Mermaid. Plot Taking place some time after Triton transformed Ariel into a human permanently, Ariel and Eric are making plans for marriage, with the kingdom rejoicing. However, Ariel wasn't completely familiar with human customs on weddings. She found an invite list and wondered why it was massive, with Grimsby explaining that weddings are for families, and Eric had a massive amount of relatives to invite. In addition, while walking, several people gave her several things, baffling her as she didn't even know what she needed yet. Soon, Ariel began to grow nervous due to the books, plans, and lists being shown to her, due to the immensity of human weddings, which owing to her unique heritage, she had never actually attended in before, much less participated as a bride in. Because she had just gotten used to moving with her legs, she even needed some dancing lessons for the wedding. She also asked Carlotta if she could help with the Wedding Dress, with Carlotta agreeing, with Ariel after trying on the dress hoping her sisters could see it after trying it on upon completion from a single night. The next morning, she also visited Chef Louis, who was cooking up the wedding menu, and explained she can't tell the difference between a wedding cake and a sand castle, with Louis explaining that he'll make the best wedding cake in all the sea and land, with Ariel hoping her father would see it. However, she eventually became glum, as she remembered Grimsby's statement that weddings are for family, and since she wasn't originally human, that meant her family most likely cannot attend a wedding, despite wanting her family to be a part of it. She eventually went to the beach upset, with Eric after learning why she was upset explaining that he took that into account and made sure the wedding was set on the royal ship. Ariel, relieved, then proceeded to tell her family right away. Ariel then requested for her sisters to be the bridesmaids due to knowing her best, Sebastian to be the ring-bearer, and for King Triton to give her away. Ariel's sisters then proceeded to find stuff that are old or new (despite Ariel already having her dress as a new thing), with Aquata and Adella loaning her their favorite seashell hair clip and blue starfish, respectively, and Triton giving Ariel a pink pearl formerly belonging to her mother. Eventually, the wedding day arrived, with the humans sitting on deck and Triton using the trident to levitate the merpeople so they could watch. After the vows were read and the rings exchanged, Ariel and Eric kissed at Sebastian's prompting. Chef Louis also made two different cakes: a traditional wedding cake for Eric and Ariel and the other humans, and a seaweed-based cake for the merpeople. Sebastian then led the sea animal orchestra, with Ariel and Eric doing their first dance as husband and wife on the deck. At the end of the wedding day, Ariel and Eric sailed away. Gallery Trivia * The ending of Ariel's Royal Wedding seems to be at sunset, yet in the film, it was still daytime outside. Category:Disney Princess Books Category:Books Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Princess Books Category:The Little Mermaid Books Category:Disney Books Category:Book Stubs